<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Confessions by evil_resident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088762">Rainy Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident'>evil_resident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Resident Evil 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and you have a special moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just listening to Rainy RE4 Serenity at 4 am and felt soft so I wrote this fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Rain beat down your apartment’s large windows, the grey of the clouds casting a faint blue tone to the room.</p>
<p>You watched as each individual raindrop slowly rolled down the glass, almost as if in a race to reach the bottom, to join the other puddles. You were sure it was cold outside, but inside, your bare feet touched the warm wood of the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light gasp escaped you as you felt strong arms wrap around you, and you chuckled in realization. </p>
<p>“Enjoying the rain?” Leon mumbled in your ear, and you leaned back into him.</p>
<p>His long bangs tickled your neck as he kissed the nape of your neck. You shuddered, the sound of thunder echoing throughout the sky. </p>
<p>Leon slowly dragged you over to the couch, pulling you into his lap. You smiled, his face looking so peaceful today. Not etched in weariness or exhaustion, or reddened with anger. He’s been home for the past week, which was a blessing to you both. You never knew when he would be called for an overseas mission, something he was called for more than all his other agent coworkers. </p>
<p>His blue eyes shined in the dim light, but they weren’t looking into yours. His eyes trailed from your hair, to your lips, to your arms. He was in love with everything he saw. </p>
<p>You grabbed the soft blanket that sat crumpled at the edge of the couch, and draped it over the two of you. With your head resting on his chest, his arms laying on your back, you absorbed so much heat all at once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of rain hitting the ceiling gently paced with his heart beat. You prayed every day he was gone that his heart would forever stay beating. Leon’s fingers massaged circles on your back, lulling you to sleep. He looked down, admiring what he saw. </p>
<p>From Raccoon City to now, he couldn’t have had a better support system. He was afraid of what he would do if he was alone; alone in rainy weather. Home for a week. All by himself to ponder regrets and failed ideals. </p>
<p>But you kept him sane. You were the only normal thing in his abnormal world. The only person to tell him, “It’s okay.” After the Raccoon City abomination, the government just recruited him. And sent him right back out a week later. No time for mourning, no time for healing. But, you listened to every story of his trauma, every memoir of those he cherished for the short time he knew them. </p>
<p>“I’m really grateful for you, Y/n. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t cherish moments like these.” He whispered, as if not to wake you.</p>
<p>You rose your head, a smile creeping on your face. </p>
<p><em>“</em>I’d do anything for you, Leon. I wish I could do more.” You give a small smile.</p>
<p>His brows furrowed, heart aching. He hated hearing you say that. ‘You do enough as is.’</p>
<p>He quickly rose, raising you with him in his arms. His large hands held your neck as he met his lips with yours. You deepened the kiss, your hands running through the locks of his hair.</p>
<p>You broke apart, foreheads touching. He took your slender hand in his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”I love you, Y/n.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>